Always On My Mind
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: In the aftermath of the earthquake everyone's relationships are tested. Alyssa and Brax's marriage is in crisis, Heath and Kate are struggling with Casey and the baby and JJ is torn. Sequel to Looking Forward Looking Back. Full summery inside.
1. Rebuilding

**And here is the new story! Hope you like! As you'll figure out from the first paragraph this is set two months after the earthquake.**

_Full Summery: In the aftermath of the earthquake everyone's relationships are tested. Heath struggles to deal with the fact that Kate is expecting Casey's baby. Alyssa and Brax's marriage is in crisis after a face from her past returns and JJ is torn. Will he really break April's heart for the woman that broke his?_

Chapter 1

"So they're finally actually building it?" Kate confirmed staring at the pile of debris left by the earthquake, two months ago. Heath nodded as they watched the men begin their work on the new restaurant which was co-owned by Kate, Heath, Brax and Alyssa. Beside them Brax and Alyssa also stood watching as the workers began clearing away the debris.

"I can't believe it's taken so long to get it started." Alyssa said turning back to her husband.

"Oh well it's started now." Brax replied.

Kate rubbed her five month pregnant stomach. "I'm hungry." She said grabbing Heath's hand. He laughed as she led him to the Diner. "Hi Irene. Can I have a slice of your delicious chocolate mud cake?" Kate asked Irene.

"Sure darl. I'll bring it right over." Irene replied laughing. Kate dragged Heath to a table in the far corner. She flopped down on a seat, Heath taking the seat beside her.

"When's Casey coming back?" Kate asked Heath as Irene brought down the chocolate cake. "Thanks Irene." She said taking it from her and digging in.

"Uh three or four days I think." Heath said. He was still uncomfortable about the thought of Casey getting his wife pregnant but he knew he really had no right to be mad. Not after what happened with Jasmine.

Kate nodded getting a spot of cake on the corner of her mouth. Heath smiled and wiped it away still feeling strange and slightly fearful of his brother's imminent arrival.

"C'mon let's go to the beach." Kate decided jumping up, pushing her empty plate on the table. Heath followed her. Recently she had gotten very bossy and he had learned it was wise not to cross her.

When they got to the beach they found the River Boys heading out for a surf. Heath watched them longingly, wishing he could go too. But he didn't want to leave Kate on the beach alone.

"Go." She told him seeing his face.

"you sure?" he asked afraid if he went she might get mad later.

"Positive. Go on. I'll be fine." She told him pushing him towards the water. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before heading out, grabbing a board from one of the surfers who was out of the water.

She watched him surfing wondering how he did it. She could see how hard it was for him and how hard he was trying to make up for what happened with Jasmine. When she found out about him and Jasmine she left him and slept with his brother. Now it was like their roles were reversed and Kate was surprised about how level-headed Heath had been about it. Now all she had to do was tell Casey.

She had told Alyssa the truth a few weeks after the earthquake. Unsurprisingly she had been really understanding. It was funny though because they didn't tell Brax. They waited for him to say it.

_Flashback_

_Kate and Alyssa sat on the couch. Heath was in the armchair on Kate's side while Brax was on the other sofa on Alyssa's side. They were supposed to be watching some sitcom but of course the guys were bored._

_Suddenly Kate felt Alyssa shaking beside her. when she looked at her she realised she was laughing. Kate glanced in her direction, wondering what was so amusing and noticed Brax staring at her. or more acuratly, her stomach._

"_Something wrong Brax?" she asked in a teasing voice. _

"_No, not at all." He replied turning back to the TV but Kate caught him glancing at her every so often. She laughed as he finally snapped. It was expected of course after three weeks._

"_Okay seriously. Are you pregnant?" he asked glancing around confused as the three of the burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked confused._

_"Course she's pregnant. Kinda obvious." Heath replied still laughing._

_End of Flashback_

Kate smiled at the memory as she watched her husband surfing.

Alyssa and Brax watched from the distance. Alyssa shook her head.

"How did someone like Kate end up with someone like Heath?" She asked shaking her head. Although Heath was different to when she knew him first she couldn't imagine how the pair had gotten together. Kate was nice while Heath had been… well not exactly boyfriend material.

"Well when they met Kate was very like Heath." Brax replied. "They… mellowed each other." He replied choosing his words carefully. Alyssa continued to watch her best friend but couldn't imagine her like Heath. It was too strange. Suddenly she heard a cry from behind her.

"Ally!" someone called behind her. Alyssa spun around. There was only one person that called her Ally.

"Megan!" she cried.

x x x x x

JJ knocked on the door to Irene's house. inside he could see the three women sat at the table. Irene was reading the paper while April read a magazine and Bianca corrected test papers.

At the sound of his knock April jumped up and rushed to the door.

"Hello." She welcomed happily, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just give me a sec." she said leading him into the house before leaving him there, racing off to her room.

"Hello darl." Irene said.

"Hi Irene." He replied smiling at her. Bianca ignored him as he avoided looking at her. April walked out of her room, her silver handbag over her shoulder.

"Ready." She said grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

"Oh wait." Irene said standing up. "I was planning on having a family dinner tonight. Would you like to join us, JJ?" she asked. He felt three pairs of eyes on him. Irene's expectant, April's nervous and Bianca's shocked.

"Um I don't know…" he began seeing both April and Bianca relax slightly.

"Oh please darl? It would mean a lot." Irene begged.

"Um… okay." he said finally knowing Irene wasn't going to let him get out of it.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. **

_**Next Time**_

Who is Megan? And how does Alyssa know her?

The family dinner is a disaster. What happens? Will Bianca admit her feelings to JJ? Or vice versa? 

JJ feels pressured. Who will he choose?

**REVIEW!**


	2. Dinner Revelations

**Hello again! Hope you like this chap!**

Brax watched as his wife hugged this beautiful dark haired woman. She looked about the same age as Alyssa and somehow she knew him.

"Is this Brax?" Alyssa nodded a smile on her face. "Oh you weren't exaggerating. He is gorgeous." She commented. Brax could feel his cheeks heating up and looked at Alyssa expectantly.

"Oh right. Yeah. Brax this is Megan. She's a friend of mine from the city. You know from the Witness Protection programme." She said under her breath and Brax nodded holding out his hand which Megan shook. Then she turned to Alyssa.

"So what are you doing here?" Alyssa asked her looking so happy Brax wondered how well they had known each other.

"Well they decided I was safe so they moved me to give my place to someone else. They sent me to Perth but I was like, why don't I head down to Alyssa instead? And here I am." She explained.

"That's great. Where are you staying?" she asked.

"Uh the Sands I think it's called." Megan replied.

"Cancel it. Come stay with us. We have the room, right Brax?" Alyssa said glancing at him. Before he could say anything though Alyssa was leading Megan away in the direction of the Ute. He followed them, pressing the button on his keys to unlock it as they reached it. He hopped in after them and drove towards the house while Alyssa and Megan chattered on.

Brax didn't know what it was. Maybe it was her dark brunette hair which was tied back in a perfect bun, not a hair out of place. Maybe it was the way she kept sneaking glances at him. Or the way Alyssa seemed so comfortable with her. But something about this woman made Brax want to turn the car around and drive her to the Sands instead.

But instead he kept on driving.

x x x x x

When they reached the house Megan was introduced to Ruby who was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine. Brax could see by the look on her face she felt the same way he did. Like you couldn't trust Megan as far as you could throw her. Still Alyssa seemed thrilled to have her around and Brax sighed knowing that was all that really mattered.

x x x x x

JJ sighed, pulling up in front of his girlfriend and ex-fiancée's home. He hopped out of the Ute which Heath had leant to him in the pouring rain. They used to be best friends but somewhere along the line something had changed. JJ guessed it was when Vic died. Or maybe it was when Kate fell for Heath. Either way he had lost three sisters to the charms of Braxton's and he knew the friendship they had once had was long gone.

He could hear Irene laughing inside and wondered if it was too late to turn around and go back to Kate's. He could call and say he was sick maybe. But just at that moment the door was flung open and Irene came out.

"Ah JJ! You're here! Great. Come inside, it's pouring!" she cried grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. As he entered he shifted slightly noticing his red checked shirt and jeans were soaking. He shook the rain out of his hair as Bianca came down the stairs. When he glanced up he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked amazing. Her red silken dress clung to her making her look gorgeous. Her hair was tied in tight pony tail making her cheekbones stand out and her make up was perfect. JJ couldn't take his eyes off her.

Bianca smiled to herself when she saw JJ staring at her, his mouth slightly a gap. The dress had had the intended effect on her ex. She knew him better than anyone. Even April. She was about to say something when her sister appeared.

"JJ! You're here." she cried flinging her arms around her boyfriend, making him tear his eyes away from Bianca.

"Hey. You look great. I didn't realise this was supposed to be formal…" he said glancing at April's silver mini dress.

"It's not." Irene told him. "These two just like dressing up." She said laughing. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"Uh… sure." He said.

"Let's see we've got wine, Heineken or-" Bianca appeared behind her holding a bottle.

"Carlsberg." She said holding the bottle out to him. He accepted it wondering how she remembered it was his favourite. He noticed April watching this exchange and felt the need to reassure her that nothing was going on but he couldn't say it out loud with Bianca and Irene there. Instead he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. April smiled at him. He could feel Bianca's hurt gaze on them.

x x x x x

Irene tried for the umpteenth time to create conversation but no one seemed willing to talk. Eventually they all lapsed into a tension filled silence. Suddenly Bianca spoke.

"You know JJ's done time" She told April. She saw JJ's eyes widen with shock and April's with fear. Not of JJ though. Of what her sister might know.

"What for?" April asked her voice barely above a whisper. JJ put his hand to his face to cover it. He couldn't believe Bianca would bring it up now. When JJ didn't tell her April turned to her sister. She hated hearing it from her but she had to know.

"GBH. He nearly killed the guy." Irene gasped but Bianca went on. "And who was waiting for him when he got out?" she asked, the answer evident to April.

"Wait you and JJ…" Irene asked Bianca staring at the sisters in surprise but she was ignored. April was suddenly furious.

"Was that before or after you slept with his brother?" April asked and Bianca glared at her as she noticed a pained look pass through JJ's eyes at the mention of her betrayal.

"I think we're all finished. April could you wash up please?" Irene asked picking up the plates. She glanced around, hoping to diffuse the tension.

"Actually I have to get ready. Me and JJ are going out. JJ can wash up instead of me." she said standing up and stalking off into her room. JJ stood up and took the plates from Irene, bringing them over to the sink. He heard Irene head upstairs. It was just him and Bianca alone. He heard her walk up behind him but he focused on the plates he was supposed to be washing.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as soon as she was beside him. She grabbed a cloth and started drying the plates he was washing.

"She deserved to know." Bianca replied simply.

"I could have told her myself." JJ replied.

"Were you going to?" Bianca asked. JJ didn't reply. "I didn't think so. Look if you love her…" Bianca drifted off and JJ glanced at her for a moment. Their eyes met.

The next thing they knew his hands were on her waist, her hands behind his neck, their tongues in each other's mouths. It was like the moments before the earthquake except more passionate. Bianca knew in that instant that her feelings had never changed. Except maybe stronger. JJ was confused. After a moment he realised what he was doing and pulled away.

"I…" he stuttered unable to believe what had just happened. Just at that moment April walked out of her room. JJ remembered what he was supposed to be doing and handed Bianca the last dish to dry.

"You ready to go?" he asked, anxious to be as far away from Bianca as possible. April nodded and he led her out to the Ute. As they drove away his eyes met Bianca's again and he felt a tug at his heart. So confused now he pulled away from the house.

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Next time**

_Megan makes herself at home, annoying Brax. Will he say anything?_

_Casey arrives back in the bay. Will Kate tell him he's going to be a dad?_

**REVIEW! Or it'll be a week before I update!**


	3. Casey

**Chapter 3**

That night JJ followed April in a blur. He couldn't forget kissing Bianca… and how good it felt. April didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. They went from club to club with April chattering away while JJ replied with simple one word answers.

When they arrived back at Irene's April pulled him inside and he followed her willingly. He had to prove to himself that he didn't want Bianca. It was April he wanted.

x x x x x

The next morning Brax came down the stairs with Max to find Megan already there. Max ran over to turn on the TV as SpongeBob Squarepants was about to come on. It was his favourite show.

"G'morning." He muttered as he passed Megan as he headed for the fridge. He rooted through it trying to find the orange juice.

"Where's the orange juice?" he asked aloud wondering if maybe Megan had taken it out.

"Oh it's here." she said picking it up off the counter beside her. Brax took it from her and shook it. "Oh yeah. Sorry about that." she said shrugging at the empty carton. Brax felt his blood boil at her careless tone. He was about to say something when Alyssa appeared carrying Ben.

"Hey. Can you take Ben to Hammer's when you're bringing Max to school?" Alyssa asked.

"Sure." Brax replied absentmindedly. He took Ben from Alyssa while Megan kept eating. As he left he could hear Megan talking to Alyssa, so quietly he couldn't hear what she was saying. But he had it feeling it wasn't good.

x x x x x

Heath felt unusually nervous as he waited for his younger brother to arrive. His flight was due in any minute now. Heath knew Casey deserved to know the truth. If he was asked he could say he was afraid what this pregnancy would do to Kate. True she had gotten to almost six months already but the doctor had said she wouldn't carry the baby full term and there was a very good chance of miscarriage. Heath was terrified something would happen as he knew Kate wouldn't be able to cope with losing another baby. But he was also terrified she might fall out of love with him and in love with Casey if she decided the baby needed it's dad around more than an uncle. The thought broke his heart.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see Casey until he was right in front of him.

"Hey mate." Casey said waving his hand in front of brother's face.

"Hey Case."

x x x x x

Brax could smell lasagne as soon as he opened the door that afternoon. Grinning he walked into the kitchen to find Alyssa standing by the table with a dish of lasagne waiting.

"What's this for?" Brax asked sitting down at the same time Alyssa did.

"Well I realised this would be the only time we would get alone so…" she smiled. Brax grinned back. They began to eat their food and Brax noticed a strange expression on Alyssa's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I was talking to Meg," _Meg? Thought Brax._ "Earlier and she was saying… well she said she didn't think you like her. Maybe you could make a bit more of an effort?" Alyssa suggested. Brax was tempted to tell Alyssa what he thought of Megan but seeing her face looking so worried he decided against it.

"Course."

x x x x x

Kate, Heath and Casey all sat around the table at Angelo's. Casey talked away as Kate and Heath exchanged uneasy glances. Finally Heath decided to go and get drinks and let Kate break the news.

"Um Case?"

"Yeah?" he replied taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm pregnant." She said. He laughed.

"I guessed." He said pointing to her swollen stomach. But his face dropped when he heard what she said next.

"It's yours."

**Okay so I'm sorry for such a long wait! I hope I haven't lost too many readers! Next chap will be up a lot sooner! **

_Next time_

_How will Casey react to Kate's news?_

_April discovers Ruby fancies JJ. But will she realise she should be watching a lot closer to home?_

_Brax catches Megan flirting with workmen at Angelo's. How will he react? Will he tell her to leave?_

**Review please!**


	4. Closer To Home

**Please review guys! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Kate watched Casey's face register the shock before he glanced at the bar where Heath was watching.

"I… I have to go." He muttered, grabbing his jacket and racing out of the building.

"Well that didn't go well." Kate said as Heath sat back down. Heath watched the door through which his little brother had just left.

"He'll be back." Heath said. He was sure of it.

x x x x x

JJ felt the salty water splashing against his face feeling at home in the sea. He waited for a good wave, watching the shoreline. He could see April sitting on the sand waiting for him to come in and for some reason he found himself purposely waiting in the sea hoping she would eventually leave.

When he had arrived part of him fell in love with April. He knew it. But when he met Bianca again all those old feelings he had buried so long ago came rushing back. How could he decide? He knew part of him wished it was Bianca waiting on the beach for him and he knew if it was her he wouldn't be waiting for her to leave. But he also felt a tug at his heart at the thought of breaking up with April. He needed to talk to Bianca.

x x x x x

Brax watched from afar as Megan laughed at something the builder, Greg, had said. Her hand was on his bulging muscles and her smile was dazzling. But Brax didn't notice either of these things. What he noticed was that the work wasn't being done. Storming over to the now cleared site he tapped Megan on the shoulder.

"You," he said pointing to Greg who looked surprised. "Back to work!" Brax demanded and Greg immediately turned back to his work. Brax grabbed Megan's elbow and pulled her away from the site.

"Stay away from this place. And from those builders." Brax told her. She looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because they have work to do. So stay away. Got it?"

x x x x x

April sat in her best friend's kitchen.

"And he just said he had to do something. There's something up with him." April said. Of that she was sure. She had waited for JJ on the beach for nearly an hour and when he finally came out he just told her he had to something to do. She was more the pissed.

"Maybe he had something really important he had to do that he had just remembered?" Ruby suggested thinking back to his lean body running up the beach. God she fancied him.

April's eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Do you know something I don't?" she asked.

"Course not. I would tell you if I did." Ruby promised. April's face didn't change though she sat up.

"Rubes I know there's something your not telling me." she told her already deciding it was JJ that Ruby was hiding a secret about.

"Like what?" Ruby asked nervously. April raised an eyebrow. "Okay there's this guy I like but he has a girlfriend. It's nothing." Ruby replied hoping April would let it drop.

"Ooh who? C'mon tell me." April begged.

"Not telling." Ruby replied trying to make her voice sound light.

"But we're best friends!" April cried. Ruby was silent. April slowly began to understand why…

Meanwhile JJ walked up the pathway to Irene's, his palms sweating. He wondered why but let it drop. He would go in, say what he had rehearsed about loving April more, and go. Simple.

But as he entered Bianca appeared from the side, a towel wrapped loosely around her, her wet hair lying across her shoulders. When she saw him she froze.

JJ was frozen too. He could remember clearly coming home one day and Bianca was there, looking the very same. She was just out of the shower and looked more beautiful than ever. He remembered afterwards how they had fallen into bed. Apparently Bianca remembered it too.

April watched her best friend closely.

"You like JJ?" she asked coldly.

JJ was on top, Bianca lying on the couch. His mouth ran down her neck. She pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Look I'm sorry April. I can't help it! But I'd never do anything about it! I swear. Look I know he loves you. He'd never do anything to hurt you." Ruby swore to April.

The couch was small but they fitted perfectly. As JJ was reduced to his boxers Bianca smiled happily through the kisses. She knew he still loved her now. Both of them were wet now but neither cared.

April stormed out of the house, feeling terrible but she didn't turn around. Her own words rang in her ears.

"_Like he'd ever go near a little whore like you… I know I have nothing to worry about." _She had spat. Why she had no idea. She was angry and jealous but that didn't excuse the terrible things she had said. She made her way home knowing she had to apologise soon.

As she reached Irene's she heard silence inside. She walked inside to find JJ sitting at the counter waiting for her.

"Hey. I was just looking for you. Wanna go to the Diner?" JJ asked. There was a nervous edge to his voice but April didn't notice.

"Sure. Let me just fix my make-up." She told him, heading off into her bedroom. As soon as the door closed Bianca's head appeared from behind the couch.

"That was close." She whispered.

"That can't happen again." JJ said firmly. Bianca looked crestfallen but he couldn't stop now. He knew if he did he would never get the words out. "It was a one time thing. Never again. Okay?" he asked. Bianca nodded numbly not believing what she was hearing. Before she could say another word April reappeared.

"Ready to go?" JJ asked.

"Yup. Let's go." April said. As soon as they were out the door Bianca broke down.

Next time

_Casey returns to talk to Kate. What will he say?_

_Brax sees Megan taking money from Alyssa's purse. How will she explain it?_

_Bianca confronts JJ about sleeping with her. What will he say?_

**Please review! I won't update again without five reviews!**


	5. Thief?

**Sorry this has taken so long but I need reviews!**

Casey walked slowly along the beach, so many thoughts whirling through his mind. Kate was pregnant with his baby. He had just run out on her. Ruby didn't love him anymore. Brax had his own family with Alyssa, Max and Ben. Heath was married. It seemed like Casey was the only one that wasn't moving on. Ruby had aborted his baby and he was furious. Why was he not so willing to fight for this baby?

** x**

Heath opened the fridge. There was only one can left.

"I'm going to Angelo's." he called to Kate who was in the shower.

"'Kay!" She called back, her voice muffled by the water. He hopped into his car and began driving through the night wondering when Casey would reappear. He was sure he would. He was also sure that Casey would want the baby.

After he got the cans from Angelo's he made his way home wondering if he should have gotten something for Kate. But when he arrived he saw he didn't need to. As he entered she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Casey wants to be part of the baby's life." She said hugging Heath close. He knew how much she wanted the baby to know its dad.

"That's great babe." He replied hugging her back. But he just couldn't sum up the enthusiasm to really be happy about it.

** x**

Brax was annoyed. Very annoyed.

Megan was really getting on his nerves and she'd only been in the bay two days. She was really making herself at home and Alyssa didn't seem to notice how much she got on Brax's nerves.

Why were they so close? How come Alyssa never mentioned her to him?

Surely if they were as close as they seem she should have said something to Brax before now?

Sighing Brax walked into the diner.

"Hey Brax. What can I do for ye?" asked Irene smiling.

"Eh… two coffees to take away please." He replied.

"Coming up." She replied heading over to the coffee machine.

Brax took a quick glance around, recognising a few faces before his gaze found Megan sitting in the corner. She was with Alyssa and they were having lunch. Brax recalled Alyssa mentioning something about it at breakfast and knew he shouldn't intrude. Neither woman noticed him watching them. As he waited for the coffee he saw Alyssa stand up and head to the bathroom still not noticing her husband standing at the counter.

Brax watched her walk away wondering how he was so lucky to get a second chance with her. Smiling to himself he took the coffees from Irene and handed her the exact change for his coffee. He was just walking out when he saw it.

Megan was rooting through Alyssa's purse.

Rage surged through Brax as he stormed over to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Megan jumped when she saw Brax.

"Um Brax it's not what it looks like." She told him holding her hands up in an attempt to look innocent.

"So you're not stealing money from your friend's wallet?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Brax?" Alyssa was standing right behind him.

"She was taking money from your purse!" He told her jabbing a finger at Megan. Now Alyssa looked mad. But not at Megan.

"Yeah because I asked her to. I told her to get the money from my purse to pay for lunch!" Brax felt his cheeks flame as both women looked at him, furious.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

** x**

"So she wasn't stealing from Al?" Heath clarified. He took a sip of his coffee while Brax nodded. They were working so Brax had insisted on coffees rather than beer. "Why don't you like her? She's hot." Heath asked. Brax raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be married?" Brax asked.

"Supposed to be." Heath muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brax asked. As long as he had known his brother he had never seen him really in love with a girl. Until Kate. There was no way Heath would give her up without a fight. Unless it wasn't Kate who had the problem.

"Casey wants the kid." Heath replied taking a big gulp of his coffee, not caring that it burned his throat.

"Oh. That must be tough." Brax commented not knowing what to say. he was happy Casey was finally taking on his responsibilities but why did Heath have to get hurt in the process? He knew Heath had a thick skin but even looking at his brother now he could see the vulnerable kid he had once known in his eyes.

"How do you do it? With Ben and Hammer?" Heath asked looking at Brax and Brax knew he was looking for support. But the truth was he couldn't give it to him.

"I don't know. I know you want me to say it's easy and everything will always work out in the end but… it kills me. everyday I see him and he's so innocent and gorgeous but… I just can't stop seeing Hammer and Alyssa together every time I look at him. I know Alyssa and him are well in the past but… they have that connection because they have Ben. And it's one thing that's always between me and Al." Brax glanced at his brother who was watching him. it was the first time he had ever told anyone about that and in a way he was glad he had.

"But you still have Max." Heath pointed out.

"Yeah I guess. But it doesn't change the fact that Ben and Hammer will always be there…" Brax looked at Heath and he was furious with Casey. how could he do this to Heath? Brax had never see Heath so low… Casey had known Heath loved Kate. So why'd he go and sleep with her?

Heath perked up quickly, clearly not happy that he had let his guard down.

"So you didn't answer my question. Why don't you like Megan?"

"I dunno. There's just something about her… something not right. And I'm going to find out what it is."

** x**

JJ jogged down the beach glancing at his watch. It was only twenty-five past eight. He was supposed to meet April at nine for breakfast so he began heading home. He was almost at the top of the beach when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw Bianca running towards him. he waited for her to catch up knowing she would eventually find him and he might as well get this over with as soon as possible.

"Bianca." He said as she reached.

"If you were just going to go running back to April then why did you sleep with me?" She asked.

"It was a mistake. I'm sorry." He said turning to walk up the hill.

"What if I was pregnant?" she called after him. He froze. He turned to face her.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No." she admitted.

"Then there's no point talking about it." He replied walking away.

Next Time

_The baby starts kicking. How will Heath feel when it's Casey with Kate instead of him?_

_Brax snaps when he comes home to find Megan with a crying Ben. Will he finally throw her out?_

_April is jealous when she sees JJ with another woman. But what can she do about it? And who is the woman? _

**So sorry about this late update but please, please review! I beg you!**


	6. What Happened In The City

**Okay I'm not updating again until I get loads of reviews! The last two chaps have got something like one review each! And to keep you interested I have a list of coming soons at the end of this chap!**

Heath watched Kate sleeping. She looked so peaceful and had one hand across her swollen stomach. She looked so beautiful he just wanted to kiss every part of her. He closed the door behind him softly before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her sleeping form. With that he made his way to bed.

**X **

Brax bounded down the stairs to find Alyssa with Megan, Max and Ben.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey." Alyssa sounded worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a bug going around the crèche and Hammer can't take Ben today. And I'm supposed to be going to Yabbie Creek with Georgina. And I was really looking forward to it." She said glumly.

"I have to go oversee the building today." Brax told her regretfully.

"I can mind Ben." Megan suggested. Alyssa looked at her nervously.

"Are you sure?" Megan nodded.

**X**

JJ jogged down along the beach, board under his arm. He was so caught in his thoughts about April and Bianca he didn't even see Ruby until he nearly ran into her.

"Whoa." She said avoiding the tip of his board.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." he said noticing the board under her own arm.

"I was just heading out as well. Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure." He replied as they headed out.

**X **

"Heath!" Kate cried rushing over to him. "The baby started kicking!" she told him, grabbing his hand.

"Oh my God." He said.

"That's exactly what Casey said when it started!" she cried happily. Heath's smile faltered.

**X**

Brax walked into the house to the sound of Ben crying. He followed the noise into the kitchen only to find Megan standing at the counter watching Ben crying, a look of fear in her eyes. Brax snapped.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" he demanded grabbing Ben from his cot and holding him close, trying to sooth his crying.

"I-I just…"

"Get out." He told her. He had had enough. He didn't care if Alyssa wasn't happy about it but Megan had to go.

She seemed willing enough as she raced up the stairs gather her stuff. When she returned Brax had finally gotten Ben back to sleep in his cot.

"Look I really am sorry." She told him, resting her bag behind her.

"Whatever. Just leave." He told her coldly.

"Tell Alyssa I said thanks. For everything. Especially for what happened in the City." Megan asked him before turning away. Curiosity got the better of Brax.

"What happened in the City?" he asked.

She turned, smiling sadly.

"She was the best friend I could have had after what happened to… to put me in Witness Protection." Tears springing to her eyes.

"Why were you in Witness Protection?" Brax asked. Megan looked him in the eyes.

"I saw someone murdered. The murderer came after me and killed my husband and… Noah. My little boy." Tears were rolling down her face now and Brax felt a tug at his heart. So that's why Alyssa had been so unsure whether she should leave Ben with her. And why Megan had frozen. "Just tell her thanks." Megan said before turning away.

"Wait. You…eh… you can stay." Megan thanked him over and over but as he was leaving he missed the loving look she sent him…

**X**

April walked down the beach scanning the waves for JJ. Tegan had told her JJ was here. After a minute she spotted him. And her blood ran cold. He was sitting on his board, laughing with… Ruby! That little cow thought April. Her blood boiled. She had promised she wouldn't do anything about liking JJ. The bitch.

April stood on the beach trying to think of anyway she could convince JJ to come out of the water with her terrified Ruby might tell him something about her that could ruin everything. Then she realised something. Maybe if she couldn't get him out… maybe she should go in.

Fifteen minutes later she entered the water with a surf board.

"You can teach me to surf." She told a surprised JJ.

_**Next time**_

_It's Kate's ultrasound and Heath feels as if he's intruding. Is there anyway back for him and Kate?_

_April's surfing lessons are a disaster. Is she just pushing him into Bianca's arms? _

_Megan grows obsessed with Brax. Will she come between him and Alyssa?_

_**Coming soon…**_

_The Callaghan's father has a heart attack._

_Kate goes into premature labour. Will her baby survive?_

_Tegan offers JJ advice. Will it help him choose?_

_Megan's obsession gets out of hand. Will it cost Brax his wife?_

_Someone wants to leave the bay forever…_

**Please review and let me know what u is thinking! **

**Question: Do you think Kate's baby is a girl or a boy?**


	7. Invader

**Just one thing… I know Hammer seems to be used just as a babysitter but he will come into the story more a bit later and in the final story. Don't worry I haven't forgotten him. just want to remind anyone who may have forgotten- you know that this is set about six years in the future, well I'm currently working on a story based at the moment but it started when April and Heath are still together (taking me a while to write) so anything that has happened to Heath on TV since then hasn't happened (i.e. Bianca, Rocco)!**

**Chapter 7**

April plunged into the water for about the twentieth time in five minutes.

"You have to choose your waves carefully." JJ reminded her. She grunted. This hadn't gone quite to plan. On cue Ruby had left as soon as April had arrived but her brilliant plan had faltered there. It looked like April really didn't have any skill for surfing. She had crashed out every rare time she stood shakily on the board.

JJ had been patient and slow about showing her but now she was just getting frustrated. He made it look so easy and she saw the longing looks he tried to hide as he watched the waves crashing past them.

"And you need to be quicker getting up." He told her.

"I'm doing the best I can!" she snapped at him and instantly regretted it when he let go of the board.

"Take this one." He told her. She sighed at his distant tone but hopped on the board. She timed it just right. She paddled exactly as he told her to. She hopped up when he told her to. And again she fell off. She felt humiliated as she saw some River Boys laughing at her. Furious she grabbed the board and began making her way towards the beach.

"April wait!" she heard JJ call but she didn't stop or turn. She wasn't used to the water. He was. He reached the beach at the same time she did.

"Hey don't give up. It's harder to learn the older you are. I started about five." He tried to convince her, his tone light. But they both knew it was useless.

"Hey you coming out for a surf?" Tegan called as she neared them. JJ glanced at April unsure what to do.

"Go on. I'm going to head home anyway." April said. She gave him a quick kiss before walking away. JJ watched her go. Then he turned and headed back into the sea.

**x X x**

The next morning Heath woke late, it was almost ten o'clock. He jumped out of bed and raced into the kitchen. Kate was up already and she was chatting and laughing with Casey.

"Hey guys." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey bro." Casey said his tone cheerful. Heath hadn't spoken to Casey alone at all since he had come back.

"You better hurry up and get dressed. We've got the scan in an hour." Kate reminded him.

"You want me to come?" he asked surprised.

"Course we do." Casey answered looking surprised.

"Well I'd better get dressed so."

**x X x**

When Brax walked into the house he was struck by the silence. Ben wasn't crying, there were no sounds of Spongebob Squarepants or even Alyssa and Megan talking. There was just silence. He walked slowly into the kitchen. There was Alyssa standing by picnic basket. Out in the back garden he could see a picnic blanket.

"What's going on?" he asked as Alyssa picked up the basket.

"I realised we haven't spent a lot of time together since the wedding so I thought we ought to." Brax grinned.

"Where's the boys?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"With Megan." He wanted to ask if she would be okay with Ben again but Alyssa didn't seem worried so he guessed they would be fine.

It was perfect. No screaming children, no Megan and even better it was just him and Alyssa for the entire afternoon.

**x X x**

Heath sat beside Kate, her hand in his. Casey sat beside him and they were all staring at the screen.

"It looks like you have a strong healthy baby." The nurse told them. Kate squealed happily and pulled her hand away from Heath, grabbing Casey's instead as they grinned happily to each other.

Heath felt as if he was a million miles away, watching a happy couple seeing their baby together for the first time. He felt like an outsider. He wasn't needed or wanted there. He didn't belong in their happy picture.

Maybe he didn't belong with Kate.

**x X x**

The picnic was just over.

"Well that was delicious…" Brax said.

"It should be. I paid good money for it." Alyssa replied. Brax had known from the first bite Alyssa hadn't made the picnic. He loved her and all but even he knew she couldn't cook to save her life.

He leaned closer her, his lips touching hers gently. Then his tongue slipped into her mouth as he pulled her closer. He pushed her down on the picnic blanket. Suddenly there was a noise behind them.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Sorry!" Megan cried backing back into the house. Alyssa sighed and stood up. Brax followed her.

"I'm so sorry Ally. I swore it was four you said to bring the kids back." Alyssa said it fine and reassured her it was okay. But even as Megan followed Alyssa upstairs Brax caught her glancing back at him and he had a strange feeling she hadn't forgotten the right time at all.

**x X x**

"It was so strange. It was like I was there. But I wasn't." Heath told Brax later as they walked through the reconstruction of Braxton's. "I know it sounds crazy but I felt like I was an intruder in my own marriage! Maybe Kate would be better off with Casey…" Heath sighed resigned. On the way home Kate and Casey had barely glanced at him, they were both too excited over the sonogram picture.

"Don't talk like that. You know Kate loves you. And you know Casey would never do something like that to you." Brax told him. Heath didn't look any happier. "When the baby's born things will calm down. Trust me." he told him. Heath nodded. Maybe he was right. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that Kate would be better off with Casey. He decided to change the subject.

"How are things going with Megan?" He asked. Brax was silent for a moment. Heath asked again and Brax told him what had happened earlier with the picnic.

"That's… creepy." Heath concluded.

"I know. What should I do?" he asked.

"I dunno. Maybe nothing. See how it plays out. Maybe she'll leave soon anyway. If you confront her about it she might say something to Alyssa and you don't want that."

"I guess you're right. And don't worry. You and Kate will be fine." Brax promised. Heath nodded. Why couldn't he believe him?

**Please review! **

**Question: is anyone else not receiving story alerts? I have a few stories on alert but haven't received any notices to say they've been updated. Is anyone else experiencing this problem? If not, do you have any advice on how I can fix my problem?**

_**Next time**_

_Tegan has a question for JJ. But does he know the answer?_

_Megan plants doubt in Alyssa's mind. Will she turn her against Brax?_

_Kate gets bad news._

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	8. Stirring

**Okay so this chap is very short but the next chap is the one with most of the action! So enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

Alyssa watched Max as he bounded ahead of her and Megan.

"You know it's really great having you around." Alyssa told Megan who just nodded. Alyssa could sense something was wrong. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Course." Megan replied too cheerfully. Alyssa pointed to the park bench.

"Spill." They sat and Alyssa noticed Megan looked reluctant to talk.

"Meg what is it?" she asked. Megan looked her in the eyes.

"I really didn't want to have to tell you this… Last night you know after you went to bed?" Alyssa nodded unsure where this was going. "Brax came back. I think he'd been drinking and he… he tried to kiss me."

**x X x**

Tegan paddled back to where her brother sat waiting for another wave.

"Okay cut the crap. What the hell is up with you?" she asked.

"What?" he looked at her.

"You've barely listened to a word I've said since we came out and you keep scanning the beach. What the hell's going on?"

JJ glanced at her before telling her everything. He told her about Bianca and what they had done, he told her about how he felt about April and how confused he was about the two of them. When he was done he looked at her wondering what she would say. She was silent for a while thinking over what he had just told her.

"One thing's obvious." She said eventually.

"What's that?" JJ asked desperate for any help in solving his situation.

"You're still in love with Bianca." JJ was about to say something when Tegan continued. "I'm not saying some part of you doesn't still love April but you love Bianca more." she told him. He thought about it.

"If that's true what do I do about it?" JJ asked her. She glanced behind her, spying another wave on the horizon.

"I think what you really need to ask yourself is if you can ever really forgive Bianca for cheating on you." with that she caught the wave and rode it into the shore. JJ watched her go. So many unanswered questions already ran through his head and now Tegan had added another to it. How was he ever going to work it out?

**x X x**

Brax heard the door slam and came down to see who it was. It was Alyssa. The moment he saw her he knew something was wrong. Her face was streaked with tears and when she saw him she shot him a look of disgust before storming into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" Brax asked following Alyssa into the kitchen. She turned to face him with a cold glare. "Tell me. seriously." He reached a hand towards her but she took a step away from him.

"Al…" he was getting worried now. Was it something he had done? He tried to think but he couldn't think of anything he had done recently that would make her so upset.

Finally Alyssa spoke.

"Megan told me what happened." She spoke her voice wavering. She watched his reaction but his face was still confused. All of a sudden she was furious. How could he do something like that and not expect her to find out? At first she'd laughed it off and she'd told Megan he was just drunk. She should think nothing of it. But as soon as she was alone the truth sank in. how could Brax have done something like that to her?

"What happened?" Brax asked still so lost but he had a bad feeling as soon as Alyssa mentioned Megan's name. Alyssa's glare deepened. How dare he try to make her say it? Why was he playing dumb? Did he honestly think she didn't know? What else could she be talking about?

"What happened last night between you and Megan." Alyssa told him through gritted teeth. She wanted to punch him. To throw something at him. To do anything to hurt him the way he was hurting her.

Brax knew now what Megan must have done but how could he convince Alyssa of it.

"Al, nothing happened between me and Megan last night." He promised her but she shot him a look of disgust. "I swear. I don't know what she's told you but I promise nothing happened!" he told her his eyes begging her to believe him.

"She told me you tried to kiss her." Alyssa replied in monotone. She watched his eyes but all she could see was confusion.

"What? I'd never kiss her! I love you! I swear Alyssa I don't want her and I didn't try to kiss her."

But even that night as they settled down to bed, Alyssa turned away from Brax and he knew no matter what he told her the doubt was there now and he had no idea how to get rid of it.

**x X x**

The phone rang through the silent house and Heath roused himself from bed. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello? Heath? It's Zoey. Is Kate there?"

"Hey Zoey. Let me just get her." Heath put the phone down and went to get Kate. He woke her and told her who was on the phone. Kate picked it up.

"Hey Zo. What's wrong?" Heath watched as Zoey told Kate something and Kate's face drained of colour.

"Is he okay?" again Kate listened to Zoey.

"Okay. Course. Yeah. We'll be up tomorrow." Kate hung up. She turned to face Heath.

"My dad's just had a heart attack."

_**Next time**_

_JJ gets some advice from a parent. Will he finally make a choice?_

_Tegan's getting annoyed. Why?_

_JJ comes face to face with Mickey. How will it end?_

_Megan's obsession reaches it's peak. Will Brax lose Alyssa for good?_

**Review! And thanks for reading! Next chap is an exciting one so stay tuned! **

**Review!**


	9. Family Tension

**Chapter 9**

The drive up the coast took three hours. Kate sat in the passenger seat with JJ driving while Tegan sat in the back. They left about eight am and rode most of the way in silence. As they neared their old home Kate noticed JJ seemed on edge. His knuckles were white with the strength of his grip on the wheel and they were slowing discreetly down.

"What is it?" she asked him. He glanced at her.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." He replied. He sped up but his grip didn't relax.

"Spit it out JJ." Kate demanded. He glanced at her.

"I'm just not looking forward to everyone that's probably going to be here." he told her. She nodded knowingly. Mickey. They hadn't spoken since Mickey slept with Bianca and the one time they had met since they had ended up in a fist fight.

They rode the rest of the way in silence before reaching their old family home. As soon as they got out of the car the door opened and their mother Cora and Donna came out.

"Kate! JJ! Tegan!" Cora cried happily hugging her children in turn.

"How is he?" Kate asked nervously.

"He's doing okay." Donna told her as Cora hugged Tegan. Cora turned to face them.

"We were just about to head down to the hospital. Zoey and Mickey are there at the minute." Kate felt JJ tense beside her but she ignored it. They hopped back into the car and followed Donna's convertible to the nearest hospital. Once inside Cora and Donna led the way to the ward. Cora explained everything to them in the elevator and they discovered the heart attack hadn't been as serious as first thought. In fact their father Elliot was apparently awake and alert.

When they got to the ward they found Zoey and Mickey sitting by the bed talking to Elliot. When he saw them Elliot's eyes went wide.

"Kate! Tegan! JJ! Boy am I glad to see ye. They won't let me outta this place. I've told them I'm fine but they keep saying there are more tests to do. I swear they're making these tests up as they go along." He exclaimed and Kate smiled.

"Hi Da." She said bending down to give him a peck on the cheek. She gave him a quick hug before letting JJ and Tegan do the same. She walked over and gave Zoey a quick hug and took the seat her sister had just vacated.

"Hey Mick." She said to her brother. She hadn't seen him in almost seven years but in truth she wasn't bothered really. She loved him but after what happened between him and Bianca she had lost all respect for her brother. What sort of brother does that? The same could be said for the fiancée but that was another matter.

"Hi Kate." Kate noticed Mickey was watching JJ closely but JJ didn't even acknowledge him. Everyone knew Mickey hated what he had done to JJ but it didn't change a thing. No matter how many times Mickey apologised JJ wouldn't forgive him. And Kate didn't blame him. If Zoey or Donna or Tegan slept with Heath while they were together she wouldn't speak to them either.

The nurse entered then.

"Mister Callaghan needs rest. Preferably only one visitor at a time please." She said looking around.

"Well we've been here long enough. We'll leave one of ye to it." Said Cora ushering Donna, Zoey and Mickey out. Kate turned to Tegan and JJ.

"I need a drink." She said.

"I'll come with you." Tegan replied and followed her out leaving just Elliot and JJ.

"Sit down son. Tell me. How's things going in the bay? Last I heard you had a girlfriend down there." Elliot questioned. JJ smiled.

"Eh yeah. Her name's April." JJ hesitated for a minute. Elliot noticed.

"What is it? Jesus spit it out would ya?" he demanded.

"Um… April's Bianca's sister." Elliot froze and stared at JJ in shock. He hated the cow who had broken his son's heart – and he wasn't too happy with his other son either – and hearing this he was suddenly worried how JJ was coping.

"And how's that going for you?" he asked watching his son closely. JJ looked away. He looked back at his Da and found himself telling him everything just as he had told Tegan. When he was done Elliot stared at him curious.

"You still love Bianca?" he asked though he already knew the answer. JJ didn't agree or disagree. "Well boy I think you-"

"Please don't tell me to think about whether or not I can ever forgive her. I've already had that from Tegan." Elliot laughed.

"Your sister would know. She's had her fair share of heartache. But I was going to say don't live your life with regret and resentment. I saw how you reacted when you saw Mickey. If you can't forgive them let it go. If can't forgive and forget you need to get her out of your life or your going to keep questioning yourself wondering if what she did was really so bad. If you think you can forgive her give it a shot. It can't hurt much more than the last time. You'll never know if you don't try." He advised. Out of all the advice he had received, Tegan's had barely helped, Kate's at the beginning of their trip down here had made him think she didn't think he should go back to Bianca but his Da's had made sense.

There was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Kate asked.

"Sure. I was just leaving." JJ stood. "Talk to you later Da." JJ left the ward as Kate settled in to talk to Elliot. Outside he found a Cora and Tegan arguing.

"Honestly at your age you should be looking for a nice man to settle down with like your sisters. Well I'm still working on Zoey but anyway." Cora was saying to Tegan.

"I don't want to find a nice man to settle with. I'm not like Kate and Donna. I don't want to settle down." Tegan told her mother.

"Why not? I mean I know this lovely fella…" JJ left them there arguing and walked over to where Zoey sat.

"Where's Donna?" he asked not concerned about his brother's whereabouts.

"Gone back to the house. She forgot her phone and she wants to call Richie. Apparently he's away on a business trip and she needs to call him every few hours to make sure he isn't missing her too much. Poor bloke. I wouldn't be surprised if he's just gone away for a break." She said. JJ laughed. He had missed his pink-haired sister.

"How you been since… you know. Kyle." JJ asked unsure whether he should really be asking or not.

"You know you and Kate don't have to act like saying his name might make me burst into tears. I have a new boyfriend anyway. Though I don't think he'll last long. He can't even spell my name." she mused. JJ laughed again. Zoey looked up past him and stood up. "I'd better go and make sure Tegan doesn't kill Ma." Turning around JJ found Mickey standing there. Turning back to Zoey he found she's disappeared. Perfect.

"Bro we need to talk." Mickey said taking a seat beside JJ. JJ wouldn't even look at him.

"We have nothing to talk about. And you're not my brother." He said standing up. Mickey stood up too.

"Don't say that. Of course we're brothers." He said. He didn't see JJ's fist flying until it connected with his face throwing him back into the chairs. JJ hunkered down beside his moaning brother.

"Let's get one thing straight. I wouldn't give a damn if you died tomorrow. A real brother doesn't sleep with his brother's fiancée. You did and I'll never forgive you for it." JJ told him before walking away. And walking straight into Tegan.

"If you can't forgive him, can you really forgive her?"

**x X x **

Meanwhile back in the Bay…

Brax stared at the text from Alyssa.

_Caught up with Ruby. Be back in an hour. xx_

He threw the phone on the bed before pulling his t-shirt off. He pulled off the rest of his clothes before hopping into the shower.

While in the shower he was sure he heard the front door open but he didn't hear any other noise after that so he assumed he'd imagined it. When he was done, he grabbed a towel off the rack and started drying off. Then he entered his bedroom and picked through his clothes until he found boxers and jeans as well as another t-shirt. He had just pulled on his boxers when the door opened.

Brax looked up and was shocked to see Megan standing before him, silk chemise lingerie the only article of clothing she had on.

"Eh… what… what are you doing here?" he asked, feeling exposed in just his boxers.

"Don't fight it honey. We both know we belong together." she whispered taking a step closer to him. He took a step back.

"What are you on about?" he demanded. Suddenly it all dawned on him. Why she had told Alyssa he had tried to kiss her. Why she had interrupted their romantic lunch. But how on earth had she gotten that idea in her head?

"No we don't. I love Alyssa." He told her. She shook her head.

"I know that's what you tell her but we both know the truth." Megan told him.

"I seriously don't fancy you." he shouted at her. She smiled.

"Oh please. You couldn't take your eyes off me the moment you met me." she told him. He was so confused and caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the front door open. He didn't hear the steps on the stairs. But Megan did. She pushed herself on him, pushing him down onto the bed just as Alyssa walked in.

It was then Brax realised Megan had set it up. But it was too late.

The look of devastation on Alyssa's face made Brax want to scream. Instead he threw Megan off him.

"I swear this isn't what it looks like." He promised but Alyssa shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. He had denied trying to kiss Megan but he couldn't deny what she had seen with her own two eyes.

"GET OUT!" She screamed grabbing Megan's arm and throwing her out the door. Brax fought and argued. He swore it wasn't what she thought but she knew the truth now. She couldn't trust him. In the end she threw his clothes out the window in an effort to get rid of him.

And when they were all gone and Alyssa was alone that's when she broke down. Because Brax had broken her heart.

**Ahh! I know a lot of you will be furious with me for this but it's the way the story goes and I can't confirm if they will reunite or not! But you will know soon enough! What do you think JJ will decide?**

_**Next time**_

_JJ has some questions for Bianca. But will she give him the answers he wants?_

_Brax is desperate for forgiveness. But has he lost Alyssa and Max for good?_

_Heath and Kate come to blows. Is it the end for them?_

**Review and let me know what ye're thinking. What do ye think of any new characters in this chap? Love em? Hate em? Let me know!**


	10. The End Of The Line

**Chapter 10**

When Kate, JJ and Tegan returned to the bay it was lost in thought.

Kate was thinking about the call she had received from Alyssa the night before. She was in shock. She had always thought Brax was a pretty good guy. She never expected him to cheat on poor Alyssa. He didn't deserve her.

JJ was thinking about what his father had said. Did he think he could move on with Bianca? Would he regret later in life if he didn't try? Or was he better off to just cut Bianca out of his life for good and try to forget about her? One thing he knew was he had to talk to Bianca.

While Tegan was fuming. How dare her mother try to set her up with the local barber? Even she knew he was gay! She knew her mother was worried about her not finding someone to grow old with but in truth Tegan wasn't ready to settle down. She couldn't even picture herself in love with a man, living with him and having kids. It was a foreign thought to her.

When they arrived Tegan left for the beach, JJ for Bianca's and Kate for Alyssa's.

**x X x**

JJ texted April before he headed for the house.

_Hey. Where are you?_ He text. A moment later he received a reply.

_Yabbie Creek with Irene. Be back bout 5._ He nodded. It was perfect. Both April and Irene were out of the way. With a deep breath he took a step towards the door.

The door was opened so he knocked lightly before calling into the house.

"Hello?" he called into the house. A moment later Bianca's head popped out from behind the couch.

"JJ. What are you doing here? How's your dad?" she asked.

"Oh he's fine. Giving out about the nurses but otherwise alright. I need to ask you something." He told her.

"Okay." she said gesturing to the table. They took a seat. JJ knew exactly what he needed to know. "So what is it?" she asked looking hopeful.

"I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?" Bianca nodded uncertain where this was going. JJ took a breath before asking.

"Would you have ever told me about you and Mickey if you hadn't been pregnant?" he asked. Bianca looked at the table. When she looked at him again JJ could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"No, I don't think I would have."

**x X x**

Brax pounded on the door. He knew she was there, he could hear her but she refused to open the door or even speak to him.

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me! I promise you nothing happened! Please just hear me out." He begged. A moment later he heard the lock on the door slide open and Alyssa appeared. Her face was red and blotchy and she obviously hadn't slept.

Alyssa said nothing as she beckoned Max over to the door.

"Bring him back for six." Was all she said before Max stepped out of the door and she slammed it behind him. Brax groaned.

"Daddy? Why is Mommy sad?" Max asked, his bright green eyes shining in the morning sun. Brax looked at the door wondering if Alyssa had told him anything.

"It's… complicated son. Let's go to the park."

**x X x**

When Kate returned to the house the first thing she noticed was the bag lying by the couch.

"HEATH!" She yelled. Heath appeared at the doorway beside her, holding up shopping.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please tell me Brax isn't staying here…" she warned him. He turned to face her.

"He's my brother. What was I supposed to do?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. Kate glared at him.

"You could have told him no!" she shouted feeling a slight twinge in her stomach but she ignored it. She had been having them all afternoon.

"Would you have said no if it was one of your sisters?" he asked her.

"If the reason they were homeless was because they had cheated on their partner then yes I would have!" she told him. Now Heath was pissed too.

"He didn't do it!" he cried. He couldn't believe Alyssa had believed Megan's lies over Brax. Now he couldn't believe Kate believed her as well.

"Alyssa caught him! How can you still try to defend him?" she demanded.

"Because I know Brax! I thought you did too!" He retorted.

"What's this? A cheat defending a cheat? Maybe it runs in the family!" she screamed without thinking. The instant the words were out she wished she could stuff them all back in. Heath's eyes looked hurt.

"That's what it always comes back to isn't it? Me and Jasmine. Is that what all this shit with Casey is all about too?" he demanded. He honestly thought they were past all that.

"What are you on about?" She asked her voice losing some of the anger.

"You know I can't say anything about you and Casey even though it's literally killing me!" he yelled at her. Kate stopped. She had known something was wrong. It was hard not to notice but now Heath said it, it all fell into place. But Heath wasn't done. "If you want Casey so much why don't you go to him instead?"

"Heath, I-"

"Don't deny it! I'm not blind! Just go! Leave! Go!" he screamed, tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let her see him weak. Kate was so in shock she let Heath lead her out the door and let him slam it in her face. Then the tears came. Both had tears running down their faces as they slid down the door, sobbing. Was this really happening? Could they really be over?

**x X x**

Alyssa roused herself from the couch where she was making her way through a bottle of wine. She opened the door. There stood Kate.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked.

"Course you can. What happened?" Alyssa asked as she let her in.

"Um… well-" suddenly Kate collapsed.

"Ahh!" she screamed. Alyssa stared in shock as Kate held her stomach. Then she knew it. The baby was coming.

_**Next Time**_

_Will the baby be okay? _

_Will the baby bring Heath and Kate back together? Or tear them apart for good?_

_Tegan decides enough is enough. She flips a coin for JJ. April or Bianca?_

**Please review! Let me know what ye think of Kate and Heath! **


	11. The Flip of a Coin

**Chapter 11**

Heath's heart pounded in his chest as he raced down the hallway, Casey by his side. Casey's words rang in his mind. He couldn't believe it. Could their argument have caused this? He shook the thought from his mind. The important thing was Kate and the baby.

When they reached the waiting room he saw JJ and Tegan there already. Once they saw them JJ and Tegan stood up.

"She wants ye in there." JJ told them. Casey bolted straight into the room JJ pointed out while Heath stood there. "You too." JJ told him. Heath looked at him surprised but Tegan was already pushing him towards the door. Heath felt himself being shoved into the bright room and a moment later he heard his name.

"Heath!" cried Kate her voice full of relief. She held out her hand and he didn't hesitate in taking it.

**x X x**

Alyssa left the room. She knew Kate had more than enough support with Heath and Casey there so she decided to wait with the others. When she arrived at the waiting room however she found herself wishing she'd stayed with Kate. JJ and Tegan were sat in the corner, Tegan reading a magazine while JJ was reading a poster on the wall about surfing injuries. Beside them sat Brax, his eyes glued to her the moment she entered the room.

Purposely she looked around the room and chose a seat as far away from Brax as possible. But he wouldn't leave it at that. The moment she sat down he crossed the small room and sat in the uncomfortable chair beside her.

"I'm not going to give in. Sooner or later you are going to have to talk to me." He told her. She didn't look at him as she picked up a magazine and started flicking through it.

"Alyssa I promise I never touched Megan. Why would I when I have you? I love you and I'm not giving up on us. I need you. I need you to see that I didn't cheat you. You can try to ignore me and pretend you're not listening but we both know eventually you're going to have to listen to me." he told her. Alyssa kept her eyes trained on the magazine, trying to see through her tear filled eyes and pointedly turned the page.

Brax sighed and settled back into his chair making it obvious he wasn't going anywhere.

In the corner of the room Tegan and JJ were now talking. Or more arguing.

"This is getting ridiculous! You have to pick one and the more you drag it out the more painful it's going to be for everyone. Especially you." she told him and he groaned.

"You think I don't know that. I wish I could just turn off my feeling for both of them and start over with someone new but I can't all right? My head is all over the place and I don't know what to think," he complained. "On one side I have April who I love, I really do. I mean she's great and I know she loves me. But on the other side there's Bianca who I'm still in love with and I just can't get her out of my head. I mean I know she cheated on me and I know how much that hurt but I can't help thinking if I had never known we'd be happily married by now. Maybe we could still have that…" he thought aloud.

Yikes thought Tegan. JJ's head really was seriously screwed up and she honestly had no idea what she could advise him. In her own opinion she thought he should just dump the cheating trollop and forget about April too and move away and start afresh but she guessed the same thing held him here as it did her.

She would never admit it to anyone, especially her mother, but she already knew what love was. She knew what it was like to be in love with someone. She knew what she wanted out of a relationship with someone. She knew the one guy she'd every truly loved would never look twice at her but yet she stayed in the bay hoping maybe one day he'd look up and realise it was her he wanted all along. But Brax would never look at her the way he looked at Alyssa. To him, Tegan was just the wayward old fling that just wouldn't go away. She knew he'd never see her as he had seen Victoria but she didn't care. Just being in the bay with him was enough for her. She guessed maybe JJ thought the longer he stayed maybe things would become clearer but from Tegan's point of view it just seemed to be getting foggier and foggier.

To JJ she said, "I have an idea." She began fishing through her pockets confusing JJ until she drew out a coin.

"Heads is April. Tails is Bianca." She said positioning the coin on her thumb. JJ grabbed the coin.

"I can't decide by the flip of a coin!" He exclaimed looking shocked that his sister thought it would be that simple.

"You got any better ideas?" she asked. When he didn't respond she grabbed the coin from him and once again positioned it on her thumb. This time JJ didn't stop her and she flipped the coin up into the air and watched it fly right back down before it landed in the palm of her hand. She placed it on the back of her other hand with the palm of the other hand still covering the coin.

"You ready? Heads April, Tails Bianca?" she asked. He nodded uncertainly but she took it for a yes and lifted her hand.

Tegan didn't even look at the coin. She watched her brother's face for his reaction. The first emotion she saw was disappointment and she knew instantly who ever had won the toss would lose JJ. She looked down.

Heads.

"Guess we know who you'll choose." She whispered so in shock as JJ face registered what had just happened. He knew the moment he saw the coin that that wasn't the side he had wanted to get. He knew there and then that he and April had no future. They were over.

Before he could utter another word the door of Kate's room opened and Heath came out.

"It's a girl!" he cried.

**x X x**

Kate's heart was breaking.

She could feel tears welling behind her eyes as she stared at her tiny, red faced little girl. Would she make it through? Would she grow up into a beautiful young girl? Would she ever meet a man she'd love forever? Would she be a heartbreaker? Would she make it through the night?

"You're a strong little one, aren't you Ali?" she asked. The name had been decided easily. It was the name of Kate's grandmother and little Ali reminded her so much of her. Casey had had no objections and so it was.

But one other thing sent a stabbing sensation through her heart. Maybe she could cope, sitting helplessly by her daughter's incubator and hoping her heart would keep beating if… if she had Heath by her side. Despite the fact that they had been united to bring her into the world, Ali's arrival hadn't helped them as Kate had hoped. When she had fallen asleep reluctantly an hour after giving birth the last thing she had seen was Heath standing by her bed. When she had woken he was gone.

_**Next Time**_

_Kate is fearful when Ali's heart falters. Will she lose her little girl?_

_A desperate Brax reveals his Megan dramas to Tegan. What will she say?_

_Alyssa has a surprise visitor. Will it make her realise Brax didn't cheat?_

_Casey tries to talk to Heath. Will he get through?_

**Please review!**


End file.
